


Wonderland Round 2

by VexDarcera



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexDarcera/pseuds/VexDarcera
Summary: A personal exploration of other things that might happen at Wonderland the Mental Health Facility
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wonderland Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Hospitals / Mental institutions, Mental illness, Gaslighting, Mental health abuse, Medical / Therapeutic malpractice, Victim blaming, Second-person Point-Of-View statement, Mentions of: sexual abuse, sexual assault, emotional abuse

Hi! I’m your new Doctor, Doctor David! 

Hm? You requested no male doctors? Well that’s too bad. Don’t you think it would be better to finally overcome that silly little objection? Why don’t we start today, with me. 

So, how have you been feeling? 

[Pause] 

Really? That sounds terrible. But, between us, I think we both know you could just … stop. [laughs]. We both know you have that little off switch for your feelings. Why don’t you just use it. Didn’t it help you be more ... productive? More useful? More yourself? 

Oh, you’ve been drawing on your hand. You do know you’re a terrible artist though, don’t you? I mean sure, maybe you could get better, but you know as well as I do that you don’t have the discipline to actually practice, to put in the work. 

That goes for most things in your life, doesn’t it? You’re clearly intelligent, reflected... and yet look at you [chuckles]. 

Such a waste of potential. But you know that already. 

Oh, you still blame what happened to you? Your past? Do you want me to tell you what others have been through and how they still managed to live a fulfilling life? Maybe it is just you. Maybe if you’d pull yourself together for once, we could move on past this. 

Come on, do you really think it was that bad? I mean, I suppose you do. So, your parents didn’t love you enough, but you know very well what kind of hardships they went through. Oh, you were just a child? Well, you’ve always been a smart child. You could have been there for them. If only you’d been a little bit stronger, … you really don’t need to pretend all of That has such an effect on you Now. 

And regarding this other … experience that you had... Do you really think you can claim it hurt you afterwards? 

Don't you consented? You wanted it, you agreed to, well, most of it. You were old enough to know what you were getting into, you were convinced you knew the risks. And now you think you can go around and claim it was assault? Abuse? [Laughs] 

Good luck getting anybody to believe you. 

Don’t you see that all of this hurt is, well, in your head? You just go around blaming others for your problems, for why you are so lazy, for why you can’t get anything done, don’t you think it’s time to stop? To accept responsibility? 

There’s only one person who ever hurt you. Yourself. When you were no disciplined enough, when you daydreamed too much, when you dropped out of university, when you wasted away your life. 

Oh, flinching, are we? It’s real cute how you pretend to have PTSD. 

Well, if you’re going to behave like that, maybe it’s best that we continue tomorrow. 

Don’t worry, in time you’ll be able to see how much you have hurt yourself, and how useless that has been. And when you see that it’s your fault, and only your fault, then maybe we can actually make something out of you. See you!


End file.
